Take A Risk
by littlemissdove64
Summary: After some heartbreaking events in her life, Caroline Forbes goes into a state of depression. An unexpected letter causes her to questions the decisions that she has made, and causes her to make one that will change her life forever. Klaus/Caroline


Summary: After some heartbreaking events in her life, Caroline Forbes goes into a state of depression. An unexpected letter causes her to questions the decisions that she has made, and causes her to make one that will change her life forever.

AN: I do not own anything and I hope you enjoy this new story! Please tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter One

She awoke in her silent house, in her silent bedroom. She pushed herself up from the beige covered mattress and sat cross legged in her bed. Sighing, she looked around her yellow colored walls with pink accent furniture. This is her. Actually, this_ was _her. Caroline Forbes. The girl that you loved or hated, the girl that every girl in her High School wanted to be. Sadly, this wasn't the case anymore. She wasn't that blonde bubbly girl anymore. She should have known that her life was headed to this exact moment, when Katherine turned her into a vampire. This changed everything about her life. She soon found out that her best friends, were a Doppelganger, and a Witch. The Salvatore Brothers were also vampires, and the Original Vampires were in their small little town of Mystic Falls as well. Though, she wished they would have never come. Her mother would still be alive if Kol didn't kill her. Also Tyler, she took a deep breath and held back her tears to the best of her abilities. That, however wasn't the fault of the Originals. That was thanks to Alaric's evil alter ego that eventually killed him. All of this has happened over the past weeks. Elena and Bonnie did the smart thing by heading out of town, not for long, but for a mini vacation. Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy, it was more like a couples vacation according to Caroline. Stefan left town with Katherine, the bitchy vampire. She will never understand why they two went off together. She shook her head, thinking about the vampire bitch. She wanted to stop thinking about vampires, and everything that had happened before she started thinking about _him. _For the next few weeks were just her alone and enjoying living in her house, alone. Just wallowing in her sorrows.

She leaned against the woven wooden backboard of her bed and listened to the birds chirping in the background. Her mind went from the birds, to how _hungry_ she actually was. Thinking back, she couldn't remember the last time that she fed. So far, it was the one and only thing on her to do list today. She got up out of her warm comfy bed and made her way to her kitchen. She opened up the white refrigerator and grabbed out a blood bag. She also grabbed a coffee mug to place the blood in. She sat down in her empty kitchen and sipped on the blood, looking out of the kitchen window. There were little kids playing in the street. Yet another reminder of something that she couldn't have. She took a sip of the blood. Even after a year, it was still something that she couldn't get used too. Sure, it tasted very good, but still there was something off about it. She once told Stefan about this, and he said 'It's the small part of you that is human, it tries to tell you not to drink it no matter how many times you have done so in the past.' She continued to sip the blood until the cup was dry. Caroline got up and walked over to the sink, washing the cup before putting it back up in the cabinet. She walked back into her yellow room and took a quick shower.

A half hour later, she waked out of the shower and dried herself off before placing on a pair of blue jeans with a coral baby-doll shirt with flower embroidery on the bottom hem of the shirt and the chest. She completed the look with white flat shoes and a sea star necklace. She heard the mail truck on the approach to her home. She walked towards the front door of her home. Caroline didn't even know why she got herself so excited about getting mail, all it was is bills that she can barely pay. Why couldn't she be rich like the Salvatores, or Mikaelsons. Then again they have been around for a lot longer than she had been. After the mail truck had left the front of her home, she walked out into the bright sun. Smiling at the warmth and how 'old' Caroline would be out in the sun tanning, trying to look her best for the fall. She grabbed the mail out of the black mailbox and walked inside, carefully going through each piece of mail. "Bill, bill, advertisement, junk, letter, bill, wait-" She spoke aloud to herself. She grabbed the letter and placed the rest of the mail on the kitchen table. Quickly, she opened the only interesting piece and read it aloud.

_Sweetheart, _

_I know that I am probably the last person that you want to hear from, but you need to hear me out. I know your thinking that I'm a coward for what I did to you. I know that I shouldn't have left, when I got the call from Kol I should have ignored it, a lot of things would be different right now. You, for one thing, wouldn't be alone. I recall you telling me that you secretly loved having conversations with your mother, even though most of them turned into arguments. I would also be there with you, I've seen how alone you are sitting in the empty home with so many memories. But love, please don't be sad. You need to get out and enjoy your life. Rome, Paris, Tokyo, remember? If your still up for that adventure, meet me at the grill 8pm. Bags packed. I know that your thinking that this is crazy, but isn't that what life is? Get out of town, please love, If you stay in that house any longer it could be your final days. I will understand if you don't come with me, but remember last time you passed on an opportunity to leave Mystic Falls. Don't let eternity waste away._

_Yours Always,_

_Niklaus_

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her mind went to the night that she had with Klaus. She had just broken things off with Tyler. Things weren't working out, and she had already fallen for someone else. She just wouldn't let herself believe that. The moment she told him that she was going to break things off, he knew her reasoning behind it. Her undead heart told her that she was doing the right thing, but the hurt look on Tyler's face told her otherwise. She thought that she had years to have a friendship with him once more, but she didn't know that a week later he would be dead.

* * *

Caroline had just gotten home from the Grill, where she had broken things off with Tyler. The only thing that was going through her mind was the hurt look on his face, this was the right thing to do, wasn't it? She closed the door behind her and walked into her bedroom. She changed into a pair of black sweats and a grey tank top before walking into the kitchen. Opening the freezer she looked for a pint of her favorite ice cream, cookie dough. But, she couldn't find it. She must have eaten it and hadn't restocked. Or her mother ate it. She sighed and began her journey back into her room. She should feel hurt, she should feel something more than nothing. For some odd reason, Caroline felt more relieved than depressed about breaking up with Tyler. Something caught her attention though, She listened in as she heard footsteps approaching the front door. The doorbell rang. She turned around and walked to the door before opening it. There, stood Klaus wearing a blood red shirt and jeans. He couldn't be looking any more attractive than he was right then in the moment. "Elena overheard your breaking up with Tyler, and she recommended I bring you this. Though I'm not quite sure why she told me, but. " He said showing her a pint of cookie dough ice cream. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, in return he wrapped his around her waist.

"Thank you." She said to him before pulling away and looking at him. "Come inside," She invited him. Though he could come inside anyways seeing as he was invited inside once before. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed two spoons before heading back into her room. Klaus had closed the door and was following her as she scrambled around the home. She then walked into her room and sat down on her bed. Klaus joined her. She handed him a spoon and he looked at it as if it was an foreign object. She opened the ice cream and dug in before offering him some. He looked at her as if she was crazy. She then got a spoon full and held it up to his lips.

"I'm not a child."

"Shut up and eat the damn ice cream." She snapped and he ate the spoon full of ice cream

"That's terrible." He confessed.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"There are no bits of cookie dough in there," He took the container from her and looked inside. "What is this? Your hiding all of the bits inside?" He let out a little laugh. "That hurts love,"

Caroline swore her heart skipped a beat as he said that. Sure, he had called her sweetheart, but never love.

Was she right? Leaving Tyler for him? A monster. He had hurt so many people she loved and those around her. But then there was this soft side to him, when he gave her the bracelet, when he drew her the pictures and now, as he sat in her bed with her eating cookie dough ice cream. Not something she imagined to see the big bad Klaus doing.

He let her finish the pint of cookie dough. Only having one little chunk and didn't complain about not having another bite.

A shudder ran through her as she set down the ice cream. Klaus placed his arms around her. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem. I'm sorry he broke up with you." He said

She got out of his grasp. "He didn't break up with me." She spoke.

"What?"

"I broke up with him."

"Why?" He asked, a confused look appeared on his face.

"Because I know I don't want to spend eternity with him." She stated simply.

"You should be happy, sweetheart. I know you were happy with him." He responded.

"I don't want to be with him Klaus!" she shouted before her voice got softer. "I want to be with you."

"Caroline," He warned.

"What? I know its crazy, I know I shouldn't want it. But I can't help it. I do." He sighed.

"I know. It was hard for me to stay aside and let you come to your own conclusions. I couldn't pressure you into something that you didn't want." He said to her. She nodded her head.

"I'm sorry it took me this long to come around."

"I'm glad you did." He said opening his arms up to her. She smiled and took her position in his arms, and snuggled close to him. The two talked for hours before Klaus fell silently asleep. It wasn't long before she too found herself drifting to sleep in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up alone. A part of her was actually looking forward to waking up next to Klaus. She frowned and looked down at the empty bed. Something caught her attention, a note. It wasn't in Klaus's handwriting, it was different.

_Missing Something?_

It was obvious that it was Klaus. She groaned and placed on a pair of new jeans and a v-neck light blue shirt. She reached her phone and was about to dial Klaus's number when she remembered something else. She awoke around two in the morning to her mother getting home from her work. She bolted to her mother's room and found it empty. She rushed back into her room and grabbed her phone. This time, she actually hit the send button and held the phone up to her ear. "It took you long enough, I thought you were smarter than that." Rebekah taunted.

"Where is she?" Caroline questioned.

"Where I last saw mine." She responded before the phone went dead. It took her a few minutes of thought to come to a conclusion. The last place that Rebekah saw her mother was at the old witch house. Caroline grabbed her keys for a moment, before realizing that it would be faster to run than drive. She left the house and took off running. It took a few minutes for her to get there. The site she saw once she got there shocked her. Her mother stood in the middle of the room, Kol's arms were around her waist, her mother's face was all bloody.

"Mom?" She questioned. Already knowing that it was her mother. Before she knew what was happening, Rebekah caught her arms and held them behind her back.

"Now your going to watch as he kills her." Rebekah stated. Caroline did her best to keep calm, she knew that her mother had been drinking vervain and it would stop Kol, at least for a little while. But that didn't stop him. He dug his fangs into her neck and continued to drink from her mother. Caroline was in absolute shock. She did her best to break free from Rebekah's grasp. But, the elder vampire was too strong.

"Stop it, both of you." Klaus spoke from a corner of the room. Caroline was in shock, he was in there the whole time? Kol stopped feeding,

"Are you jealous brother? Would you like a share?" He asked.

"No. I want you two gone."

"Thats not going to happen Nik," Rebekah stated. "We are here to get our brother back." So this wasn't about her, or her mother. It was about Klaus. "This new Klaus isn't any fun, way too boring. So were taking care of the problem.

"So your killing my mother?" Caroline asked outraged.

"Don't worry love, your next." Kol spoke moving back to drink from Caroline's mother.

"No!" She shouted catching Rebekah off her guard. She broke free from her grasp and went sprinting towards her mother. Kol dropped Liz from his grasp and charged towards Caroline. He simply pushed her away from him

* * *

When Caroline awoke, the damage had already been done. Her mother lay in a pile of her own blood in the middle of the floor. "Mom?" She questioned her voice breaking. No, she couldn't be dead. She listened in, the room was dead silent. No heartbeat. Caroline rushed over to her mother, biting into her wrist, she held it up to her mother's lips trying to save her, but it was useless. There was no moving, no breathing, just dead silence. She gathered her mothers body in her arms and broke down into tears that she couldn't stop. She thought of all of the times that her mother and her got into arguments, the times that they got along. All of the things that her mother taught her to become who she was today. Only thinking of this caused her to cry harder.

"Love?" She heard Klaus's soft voice say to her. She looked towards him, her glare was clear through her teary eyes.

"Go away."

"Come on Caroline, we have to get you out of town, they will kill you if you don't leave now."

"Leave me alone."

"Caroline, now is not the time to be stubborn." He sighed.

"I said leave." She snapped.

* * *

Caroline shook her head, remembering that day. She looked once more at the letter in her hands. She was perfectly safe in her own home. Kol and Rebekah were not invited into her home. She was fine, but then something hit her. She wasn't safe in her own home. Someone had to grab her mother, it couldn't have been Klaus, right? He wouldn't do that too her. Her mother must have invited at least one of them inside. That would explain the feeling of being watched. She didn't want to leave, she knew that she had too.

She walked back into her room and grabbed her large suitcase. This is one way to see the world, running away from being hunted. But she would be in good hands, Klaus was a good runner, he ran for a thousand years from his father. "Caroline, stop." She scolded herself, why was she talking herself into something that she already convinced herself in doing. She continued to pack her items until her suitcase was full to the brim. By this time, the sun was setting and it was getting close to 8pm. Zipping up her suitcase, she left her home. Hoping that she would one day see it again. She got into her car and drove to the grill.

Once she arrived at the establishment, she walked inside. She smiled at how familiar it was. She hadn't been to the grill in a long time, she hadn't left her house in a long time. She looked around and saw him sitting at the bar. He was dressed in black, hunched over sipping on a drink. She smiled softly before shaking her head, no she couldn't be happy to see him. He was her way in escaping town, she couldn't listen to her feelings. At least not yet.

* * *

AN: Please Review!


End file.
